My Own Love Story
by Fallen Grace
Summary: Well, um.... It's short, it's probably bad, it's from Ginny's POV, and it's just generally... mush. Not really, "Oh, HARRY!" mush, just... mush. And yes, I am an H/G fan, but there is some R/H in here...


__

My Own Love Story

by Grace

****

A/N: Well, this is probably a little... odd. I honestly can't help it, this just wrote itself. I think it's like, God's way of breaking my writer's block. (Yaaaaay!!!) Which means, to you wonderful people who have been asking, that I WILL be finishing up A Solace in the Silence quite soon. Now off you go; this is from Ginny's POV, in case you couldn't tell; she doesn't belong to me, and flames will make me go into a depressed funk, so either lie convincingly or just leave, if you don't like it, please. Thank you everyone!!! 

I've always had this lunatic tendency to translate my life into a love story. Maybe it's because I'm the youngest girl in a family full of boys, and have been sheltered and told fairy tales all my life for that reason. Maybe it's because I'm a Pisces... but I never really bought into Divination too much, so I find myself doubting it. Whatever the reason, it's just my nature, I guess, to be silly and cheesy and sentimental. I can't tell you how much I wish it wasn't. It makes life unbearably complicated, to see things from such a... naive point-of-view. Everyday events become mass dramas of epic proportions – as if we didn't have enough of those around here these days... 

Take, for instance, Ron and Hermione. Most people see the two of them and come to the conclusion that they are a royally _mismatched pair and it's a wonder that they can half stand to be civil to each other most of the time. I look at them and see... well, to be corny... I see _love. _It may not be so easily recognized by most people – but I think that's the beauty of it. My brother has always, always had such an inferiority complex (and his friendship with Harry certainly hasn't helped it over the years). And Hermione, bless her, does a better job _projecting _confidence, but that's where it ends. Because I see her in a way that only another girl could, I can tell that it's not her love of books, but her fear of failure and self-consciousness at being Muggle-born that cause her to act the way she does. I really don't understand why I'm the only one who seems to have noticed this; it's _painfully _obvious. _

The beauty of Hermione and Ron's relationship is that, even though neither is really aware of the other's anxieties, they always manage to find a way to sort of comfort each other. She lights up more from a compliment from him than from any other person. And I've never seen him be so protective and deferential (on IMPORTANT matters, mind you) to anyone. _They've got something great going, in their friendship. I'm just waiting for the day that they wake up and realize it. _

Or, you know, I could be getting carried away again. This is quite possible. 

And if you think I'm bad analyzing other people's lives, you should see the mess I've made of my own. 

I think fell in love with Harry when I was all of six, possibly seven. It wasn't so much they fact that he was famous, or that he saved the world, as the fact that I saw him as the champion of people like myself. Even at that age, I knew I wasn't anything spectacular. And even at that age, I saw that poor Harry wasn't either. I think maybe my idea of a hero was always a little unconventional.

And now... you know, it's weird. I don't think I have a future with Harry Potter; I'm not even sure if I'll ever exchange more than three words with him. It's not like that. _The odd thing is that I feel like... like he is a really important part of me... as a person. _

I spent a lot of time thinking about him, from the day I first saw him. My entire first year at school was spent gaping at him and writing stupid poetry or in... my diary. And at the end of the year, he saved my life. And that _was when I felt like everything had changed for me. _

I know this doesn't make any sense, but let me at least try to put it into words. It was kind of like, I spent my entire first year being tormented by the most evil being imaginable. It got to a point where I thought my life would end before I reached twelve; I felt dirty, and cheap, and really confused. But when it really mattered, a boy I barely knew, a boy I believed in with all my heart for all the wrong reasons, took a chance. On me. It has made all the difference in my life, to know that he did that. I like to think he'd do it again. 

My old crush on Harry is gone now. What remains is more of a... longing. Not really for Harry the hero, so much as Harry. He took a chance on me – one of these days, I'd like to get to know him and find out why. I'd like to show him that, you know, he didn't really waste his time. For all he knows, I'm a psychotic stalker and the leader of his fan club, who does nothing but cry and pet kitty cats all day. 

I'd like to think that one of these days, I'll have my own love story. I'd like to think that Harry will be involved in it, somewhere, but life never turns out that way. I'd like to think that it won't be such a vague romance that I'll have to analyze every little detail to get anything out of it. I'd like to think that I'll get to, you know, ride off into the sunset, or something. I'd like to think that I'll stop thinking these things. But see, that's the problem with being a hopeless romantic: it's so darn complicated. You never_ get to stop daydreaming. _


End file.
